One Chance
by Silvertoekee
Summary: Yue and Yuki began to merge and will this change Touya's feelings for them? (Complete)


One Chance  
  
"Yue wait!"  
  
Touya watched as the Moon Guardian turned around to face him. The moon shown down on the two of them and made everything around them glow. Yue expression was so cold and aloof that Touya was not too sure what to say. He had asked Yue to meet him at the park, because he had seemed so sad lately. When he had asked Yukito what was wrong with Yue, Yukito would only politely say, ask him. It was irritating to not know what was wrong with Yue but there was only one way to find out Touya decided.  
  
Yue wondered why Touya was being so quiet and felt slightly afraid. Lately he had been experiencing strange emotions for the dark haired human and wondered if it was because of Yukito. Master Clow Reed had created Yukito as his false image with false memories. He wondered if somehow the magic was slowly breaking down and somehow Yukito's memories and feelings were slowly merging with him. It felt scary and at the same time something he truly desired. At one point he had been in love with Clow but somehow he had lost theses feelings and perhaps by merging with Yukito he would regain them. And perhaps love Touya like Yukito did? This answer was truly the scariest of all. And if the merging was truly taking place how was he going to tell Touya, that he may lose Yukito forever?  
  
Throwing caution to the wind Touya walked over to Yue and asked, "Why have you been so depressed of late Yue?"  
  
Yue met Touya's warm brown eyes and felt warmth flood his heart and soul. He knew what he was experiencing was Yukito's feelings but somehow it was his as well. It was as if Yukito was trying to show Yue how to feel again and show him what it felt like to truly care for another. Feeling nervous all of a sudden Yue replied, "I have something that has been bothering me for weeks and it concerns you and Yukito."  
  
Touya felt like wind had been knocked out of him and had to gasp for breath. He gazed into the Moon Guardian silver eyes and saw sadness there. Wait a minute, there was emotion there? For as long as Touya could remember the Moon Guardian never showed any feelings or talk much for that matter. And he wondered what he meant about Yukito and himself.  
  
"Please Yue tell me what you mean by that comment."  
  
Taking a deep breath Yue decided to be direct and to the point about his theories concerning Yukito and himself.  
  
"I think that the Master's spell is breaking down and that Yukito will soon disappear. I am not to sure if this is true but lately I have noticed that Yukito's presence is slowly fading from my consciousness."  
  
Touya felt faint and reeled from this blow. Yukito, the man he cared for and loved was vanishing before his eyes.  
  
"Isn't there anything that we can do to prevent this?"  
  
Sighing sadly Yue shook his head and replied, "No."  
  
Touya turned his head slightly and he looked over the Moon Guardian's shoulder. He felt tears appear in his eyes and then trail down his cheeks.  
  
Yue felt remorse when he saw how hurt Touya was by this. He looked at Touya's tears and watched them sparkle in the moonlight. Feeling concerned he walked over to the taller boy and reaching up wiped some of his tears away.  
  
Touya was startled by this and looked down into Yue's silver eyes. There was concern there and something else just out of reach.  
  
Feeling the need to hold Touya, Yue encircled him with his arms and wings.  
  
Touya felt strangely comforted by this and laid his head on Yue's shoulder.  
  
Yue felt his heart strangely pick up speed and felt warm and tingly.  
  
Touya felt the sudden urge to kiss Yue but did not know why. Standing up straight in Yue's embrace Touya reached down and threaded his fingers in Yue's silver hair. Pulling slightly he tilted the Moon Guardians face and looked down into his silver eyes.  
  
Desire flooded Yue's being and an urge to run as well. Fighting them both Yue was shocked when he felt Touya's mouth come to rest on his. The kiss was hesitant and sweet. It brought back memories of another man's lips but at the same time he knew it was Touya he kissed. Closing his eyes he slid his tongue into Touya's mouth and kissed him back.  
  
Touya was shocked by this but strangely excited. He felt guilty but for some reason not by much. It hit him suddenly that it felt like he was kissing Yukito as well as Yue. At first he did not catch on why he had wanted to kiss Yue but now he knew. Breaking off the kiss and strangely feeling hope bloom in his chest once again, Touya looked down at Yue.  
  
Yue's eyes were slightly hazy from desire and his lips were swollen from their first kiss. His pale cheeks were flushed and his long silver hair was in disarray. Touya felt slightly distracted by this sensuous look but he needed to concentrate.  
  
"Yue?"  
  
Yue gazed up at Touya and was slightly dazed. Touya's eyes brown eyes glittered down at him with a mixture of passion and hope? Intrigued by this Yue replied, "Hmmm Touya?"  
  
"Are you and Yukito somehow becoming one?"  
  
Yue closed his eyes and felt strangely jealous by this comment. Shrugging out of Touya's embrace Yue turned his back to him and looked up at the moon. He wanted Touya to kiss him because he was Yue and not because he and Yukito were merging.  
  
Shaking his head he replied quietly, "Yes we are Touya, somehow we are merging together."  
  
Touya closed his eyes and felt relieved. When he opened them again he noticed that Yue was facing him. He had a guarded expression now and Touya wondered what was wrong with Yue. A strange thought appeared in his head and Touya asked, "Are you afraid that I only kissed you because of Yukito?"  
  
When Yue looked surprised by this Touya could only smile. Of course it made Touya happy that Yukito was not truly disappearing but instead becoming one with Yue. But that did not mean that Touya did not care for Yue just as much as he did for Yuki. In there past encounters with each other Touya had noticed that Yuki and Yue were the same. Although there clothes, hair, and skin would change basically deep down they were one soul. Perhaps at times Yue might act aloof and cold but Touya knew he truly cared about people. Smiling at this Touya walked over to Yue and grabbed hold of him.  
  
Yue felt surprised by this move and wondered what Touya was thinking with that weird smile on his face. He was afraid that Touya only wanted to hold him because of Yukito. Feeling the urge to flee he gathered his emotions and strength to break away from Touya. But he suddenly froze when Touya said, "Yue I have loved you ever since I have met you because you and Yukito are the same person. I believe at one time you were one person but somewhere along the way you lost your emotions and Yuki was created from them."  
  
Yue looked up at Touya in astonishment. He had not thought that anyone would realize that Yukito and Yue were the same being but just with different thoughts and feelings. And that if the merging took place he might just finally become whole again with all his emotions. Feeling wetness on his cheeks Yue reached up and touched his face in wonder. Looking down at his hand he saw that it was wet and knew that it was tears. For the first time in centuries the Moon Guardian knew how to cry once again.  
  
Feeling concerned by Yue's tears Touya asked, "Are you alright Yue?"  
  
Smiling slightly at the concern he could hear in Touya's voice, Yue replied quietly, "Yes Touya, I have never been more alright in my entire life."  
  
Surprise showed on Touya's face and Yue laughed quietly. Resting his head on Touya's chest Yue knew that as long as he had his love then everything was going to be all right in the end.  
  
Touya looked down at the Moon Guardian and tightening his arms around him, he felt a deep peace. He knew that the merging of Yukito and Yue was not going to be easy for them, but eventually everything would be all right.  
  
"So Yue if you two are becoming one then what am I suppose to call you?"  
  
Smiling slightly Yue lifted up his head and gazed up into Touya's warm brown eyes and said, "Touya you can call me which ever name you want."  
  
Touya smiled at this remark and leaning down he kisses the Moon Guardian once again under the silver moon.  
  
  
  
Oh lord this was sappy…oh well. 


End file.
